26 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-26 ; Comments *Peel notes that the Mekons' first single on Virgin was recorded on his birthday. *Plays the first side of the Ruts LP (and plans to play the rest on Monday). Says he will take the LP to play at his gigs at the weekend – Saturday at Harpole with Crass, the Adicts and the Coil; and Sunday at Wooliston, Northants, with Zoom Club (‘working for Big Bob again’). *The Derby Box tape sounds like it had problems while it was being recorded, in that there are regular speedups in the sound at one stage (corresponding to slow-downs when being recorded). This was apparent in both the first rip and the re-rip (which I was doing for certain Memorex tapes with weak pressure pads) Sessions *Elti Fits #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1979-09-04. **No known commercial release. *Gary Numan #2 Repeat. First broadcast 25 June 1979. Recorded 1979-05-29. **Gary Numan recorded a previous Peel session as Tubeway Army. All his sessions are available on Complete John Peel Peel Sessions (CD, Maida Vale, 2007). **Ken Garner gives the first track played on the recording here as ‘Airplane’, rather than ‘Airlane” as suggested by the track listing of Numan’s first solo LP and the sessions compilation, as well as by Peel in the show. Tracklisting *'file 3 start of show' *Buzzcocks: A Different Kind Of Tension (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists *Gary Numan: Cars (session) *Undertones: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It!) (7") Sire *Majestarians: Flute In Dub (12" b-side So Many Times) Revue *Elti Fits: Letter Box (session) *48 Chairs: Snap It Around (7") Absurd *Switch: Raving Around (EP - Coming Home) Self Released *Peter Hammill: Mirror Images (LP - pH7) Charisma *Ruts: Babylon's Burning (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Ruts: Dope For Guns (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Ruts: S U S (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Sil Austin And His Orchestra: Birthday Party (LP - Rhythm & Blues Party) Philips *Gary Numan: Conversation (session) *Homosexuals: Vociferous Slam (12") Black Noise *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (7" b-side On My Radio) 2-Tone *'files 1&2 cut in' *Elti Fits: Factory Room (session) *Punishment Of Luxury: All White Jack (LP - Laughing Academy) United Artists *Mekons: Work All Week (single) Virgin *Elmore James: Early In The Morning (unknown release) *Sylford Walker: Book Of The Old Testament (12” single) Art & Craft *'files 1&2 tape flip' *Gary Numan: Airlane (session) *Ruts: Something That I Said (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Ruts: You’re Just A (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Ruts: It Was Cold (LP - The Crack) Virgin *'file 3 tape flip' *Elti Fits: Song (session) *(Andy Peebles trailer for Talkabout the following evening.) *Loudon Wainwright III: Hollywood Hopeful (LP - A Live One) Radar *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (7" b-side - Typical Girls) Island *'files 1&2 cut out' *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Waiting For The UFO's (LP - "Live Sparks") Arista *Ethiopian Iration Blood Relatives & Idren: Elders And Deacons (12") Greensleeves *Gary Numan: Films (session) *Elti Fits: Reject (session) *Pere Ubu: One Less Worry (LP - New Picnic Time) Chrysalis *'file 3 end of show' File ;Name *1) 155-790925-6-7.mp3 *2) John Peel 1979-09-26 (incomplete).mp3 *3) 1979-09-26 John Peel Radio 1 DB114+DB115.mp3 *4) 1979-09-26 Peel Show DB114 DB115 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:04:23 (16:27 to 57:09, file continues with 27 September 1979) *2) 00:40:37 *3) 01:59:56 *4) 01:59:05 ;Other *1) Created from T155 of 400 Box. Many thanks to Roger. *2) Discrete file created from same source by Dr_Mango. *3) Created from DB114 and DB115 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *4) Created from DB114 and DB115 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server (Roger) *2) mooo (Dr Mango) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Derby Box